Object Danganronpa Camp
sign up, the host is Monokuma. You need Name Gender Personality Age Talent Frisbee-20-Male-Ultimate-Cool-Nice Deathstrokey-20-Male-Ultimate Fighter-Aggorant, Smart 1ST Rackety-19-Female-Ultimate Violence-Sarcastic, Nice Injusticey-Male-19-Ultimate Reasonist-Neutral Sword-Ultimate Host-21-Annoying, Likeable Wasup-Ultimate Entertainer-20-Stupid, Ridiculous 2ND/3RD Tequila-Ultimate Friend-20-Funny, Stupid Poker Card-Ultimate Jerk-23-Male-Mean, Smart 2ND/3RD Magenta-Ultimate Weapon-21-Female-Good with Weapons Dark Magenta-Ultimate Zombie-21-Female-Deadly BY DEATHSTROKEY 1ST Chapter 1A:The Start Of The Beginning Frisbee:So, this is Hopes Peak. Frisbee:11 students are chosen because of their challenge, and some of them are weirder than hell. Like, Ultimate Zombie, Who even lets them into high?! Whatever. (Tries to walk in but faints) (He wakes up in a gym) ???:This is the last one I guess. (Rackety, Ultimate Violence) ???:He decided to wake up.... (Sword, Ultimate Host) ???:Um...what do you wanna do. (Tequila, Ultimate Friend) ???:Who the hell cares, At least he actually woke up (Deathstrokey, Ultimate Fighter) ???:I was Thinking he’d sleep longer...but I guess not. (Injusticey, Ultimate Reasonist) ???:Idk what the crap, all I wanna do is-(falls over on purpose) (Wasup, Ultimate Entertainer) ???:What the hell is this?!?! All I want to do, Is throw one of you idiots at the wall (Poker Card, Ultimate Jerk) ???:(tries to look innocent) (Magenta, Ultimate Weapon) Frisbee:Wait...why is that girl sealed up in a cage?! Dark Magenta:BRAIINNNSSSS (DM, Ultimate Zombie) ???:(appears) I’m your new headmaster! Sorry to point out the obvious. (Monokuma, Ultimate Despair) Monokuma:Anyways, let me explain the rules of this killing game. Poker Card:Killing Game?! Momokuma:You need to get away with MURDER!! Injusticey:The hell?.... Rackety:Okay. I guess. Detah:What the..... Frisbee:No. No. you’re joking. Monokuma:I’m not. DM:BRAINSSSS Magenta:Don’t get a centimeter close to my brain. Tequila:...............wow........okay .-. Wasup:Who-(falls over) Sword:I get it! What a lovely joke! Monokuma:FOR THE LAST TIME IM NOT JOKING (Anyways get your butts to your dorms. Monokumas orders. (They get to the dorms) (6:00) (At supper) Frisbee:Everybody is here except DM, Detah, And Injusticey...I’ll go look for them- Detah and Injusticey:Here. (Frisbee looks for DM and opens the door to her dorm to find her chained Up and stabbed with a sword) Monokuma:A body has been discovered! Here are your clues. .....A sword .....A gun .....Some chains and locks Monokuma:I’ll give you, the voters, till tomorrow to find out DMs killer! Chapter 1B:Let’s give it everything we’ve got....... Monokuma:For the trial today, we got.....no votes at all looks like the murderer has to admit. Detah:I ADMIT! Knowing that everyone else is mad at me, and I’ll get a horrifying death, just end it already! Monokuma:Okay, Let’s give it EVERYTHING we’ve got. It’s........PUNISHMENT TIME! Detahs Execution:Army Of Samurai (Detah is places in the middle of an arena, with 4 doors, and he is given a weak-butt katana. Samurai come out the door, and after five swings with the katana, it brakes and Detah is engulfed in warriors.) Monokuma:Welp, Now that Detah is executed, you can get on to your little busy-business. Bye now! Episode 2A:Double Murder Frisbee:That was terrifying... Injusticey:I know. But we need to look forward. (The next day) (Frisbee wakes up) Frisbee:I’m going to watch a movie, at least there’s WiFi. (Frisbee watches Madagascar Penguins) (Later....) Frisbee:That was SO good. I loved it. (Goes to cafeteria for dinner) (Everyone walks out) Tequila:Dinner got cancelled, for some reason. Frisbee:Oh. .-. Frisbee:Time to watch another movie! (Watches Rio 3) (Later, Frisbee walks out to see PC hanged with a note saying “Life Rules.”) Frisbee:OMG! I need to alert everyone! (Goes to Wasup‘s dorm to find him trapped in the dresser drawer, with his hand sticking out and blood all over) Monokuma:Well, two bodies this time. Here are the clues. Clues: Drawer covered in blood Hanging Rope Note saying “Life Rules”Category:Camps